


Not That Serious

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Distrust, Heartache, Hooking up, Insecurity, M/M, Season fic, Starting Over, fear of committment, fear of heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace and Simon meet at a point in their lives where neither of them is ready for anything serious. Simon has just come out of a long term relationship with his heart in pieces and has lost the ability to trust anyone with it. Jace is just not ready to commit.Their lives are intertwined due to their friends and close proximity. They are obviously attracted to each other but neither of them are ready to do anything about it.One drunken mistake (or not) has them hooking up without putting a name to what they are doing.When Simon's ex tries to come back into the picture, Jace realizes that he wants more but how will he convince Simon to give them a chance?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. EPISODE ONE

Simon always knew ‘Lita was a slut.

Or love sick.

He knew he should have been paying attention to the eight year old Chihuahua as they were going for their run. Instead, he was busy on his phone while the little dog trotted in front of him. Suddenly she made a dash; and for a tiny dog, she was pretty strong. Jolted by the sudden tug, Simon was caught off guard and he tripped over some boxes and closed his eyes, bracing himself for a painful landing.

Instead he fell on…something, no, someone. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Somewhere at the back of his mind, the cynic in him scoffed but Simon was certain he had never seen eyes like this before. One was bright blue and the other was brown and they were looking at him in amusement.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Simon tried to stand up and he found his hands on a very hard, muscled chest. “It was my-wow, dude, you’re like…wow!”

The guy chuckled. Simon blinked as he looked at him. He was hot. As in, ridiculously so. He had his arms around Simon’s waist. “Yeah…I guess I am…”

Simon laughed and stood up and looked up to see ‘Lita jumping about with his neighbor’s Pomeranian. “I-My dog…she…I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s OK.” The hottie said, standing up. “I’m Jace.”

“Simon.” Simon grinned. He looked around the hallway, seeing boxes. “You’re moving into Magnus’s old place?”

“You know Bane?” 

“Yeah.” Simon rubbed his neck as he checked Jace out. He jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand. He looked away from Jace and scowled when he saw who was calling.

**Victor**

“I have to take this.” Simon said, apologetically to Jace. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

He walked towards his dog, he picked up. “What do you want, Victor?”

 _“I see you are still upset.”_ Victor asked. _“I said I was sorry.”_

“When I find my boyfriend fucking his assistant in his office; what do you think?” Simon asked coldly.

“ _I wasn’t…look, Simon, he came on to me, OK?”_ Victor said. “ _I admit, I should have discouraged him and avoided the situation. But are you going to punish me for a mistake?”_

Simon sighed. He knew that he should at least give Victor a chance to explain. Although, this wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. Sometimes he wondered what he was still doing with Victor.

He met Victor in his senior year in High School. At 17, Victor was the older, more sophisticated 27 year old man who had swept him off his feet. Simon had been working as a bell boy at the hotel Victor was staying at. He remembered being fascinated by his accent and flirting like an idiot when he had found out that Victor was gay. And for a 17 year old boy, who had been out of the closet less than three months, he had been giddy when the older man had taken an interest in him.

Victor was…charming. Very charming. And flirty. And hot. And a slut. In the course of their 6 year relationship, Simon had caught him a few times with his pants around his ankles fucking someone else. Of course, Victor had gotten Simon to forgive him.

“Look, Vic.” Simon sighed. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 _“Alright.”_ Victor said. _“Are we staying in? I miss your cooking, Simon.”_

“I guess we’re staying in.” Simon said, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn’t know what it was about Victor that made him fold so easily. Maybe it was because Victor was his first, well, anything and he loved him at a point in his life. Now…now, he was just holding on for the sake of…

Of what?

“Nothing, that’s what.” Simon muttered as he went to get his dog from Mrs. Martinez.

“I guess my little Georgie misses his Spanish honey.” Mrs. Martinez said as she watched the dogs fondly. “If only he wasn’t neutered.”

For that, Simon was grateful. A much as he loved his dog, he was not ready to be a grandpa anytime soon.

“Well, I’m about to go for my run.” Simon said. “Do you need me to take George along? I don’t mind.”

***

Jace watched the brunet that knocked him down as he talked to the nice old lady. He seemed nice; and looked a little flighty but hey, Jace wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t as if he was looking for anything serious, assuming Simon swung that way.

Besides, he wanted a new start right? That was why he took Alec’s offer for a job at his PI firm. It was a good thing Alec’s boyfriend finally moved in with him. That meant his house was sitting empty, so Jace got to stay in his place.

He watched Simon start to jog with his tiny little dog and he smiled. Well, they had that in common. It could be the start of…

No.

Jace shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to want anything like that. He was here to start a new life. Away from his grandmother and his ex and his failures. He just wanted a chance to be a new person. He didn’t have time to lust after cute maybe-straight brunets with cute dogs.

He jumped when his phone rang. Smiling ruefully at himself, he picked it up without looking at the screen.

 _“New York, Jonathan?”_ Jace grimaced at his grandmother’s voice. _“You left for New York? When were you going to tell me?”_

“Yes grandmother.” Jace said tightly. “I’m in New York. I told you I was leaving, remember?”

 _“No, we never discussed it.”_ Imogen Herondale said _. “I want you back in Washington. Now.”_

“No.” Jace said, walking into his new home. “I’m staying here. I’m a grown man and I don’t need you running my life anymore. I am not coming back. I quit my job and I have a job here. There’s nothing left for me there.”

“ _But…”_

“If you are so worried about me, call Mayrse.” Jace said, cutting her off. “I assume that’s how you knew I had left?”

 _“Jonathan Christopher Herondale, if you are not back in Washington by the end of the week, I’ll-I’ll disown you.”_ His grandmother said in a shaky voice. _“I’ll give your inheritance to charity.”_

“OK.” Jace said. His grandmother had been threatening him with that since he was old enough to rebel. “Let me know when you do that. Have a nice day, Grandmother.”

Then he hung up.

His heart was racing and he suddenly felt weak. He walked back outside wearily and packed the last couple of boxes into his new home. After dumping them on the floor, he walked into the room he chose as his bedroom and fell face first onto the bare bed.

He’d just take a quick nap before he had to arrange anything.

***

Victor smelled different as he hugged Simon. Simon frowned as he tried to place the scent. His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. He was turning into one of those paranoid, suspicious boyfriends.

Ugh.

“Something smells nice.” Victor said, leaning to kiss him on his cheek. “Is that roast beef? Wow, you have really gone all out.”

Simon hated roast beef, but Victor loved it and Simon was nothing but a great boyfriend. “Well, you said it had been a while since you had some, so…”

Victor kissed him hard on his lips and Simon found himself pressed against the wall, with his boyfriend’s hands all over him.

 _Oh, we’re doing this now._ He thought.

“Vic…dinner…” Simon murmured as he pulled his lips away.

“Dinner can wait.” Victor said harshly. “I missed you…” His hands were busy yanking at Simon’s shirt. “Besides, dinner would still be here afterwards.”

Simon nodded distractedly as Victor kissed his way down his jaw and nibbled his neck. He sighed as he got into what was going on. “I missed you too.” He whispered. “D-Don’t ever do that to me again.” He blinked fast as his eyes watered.

Victor lifted his against the wall and his legs wrapped around the older man’s waist. He moaned as their hard-ons rubbed against each other. Victor grinned at him as he made his way into Simon’s bedroom.

_Yeah, dinner could wait._

_*_

“Sweetheart.” Simon smiled as Victor kissed him at the back of his neck. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm.” Simon sighed. “I’m up…I’m up.” His eyes were still closed.

He heard Victor chuckle. “No, you’re not. Listen, I have to go…something came up.”

Simon’s eyes shot open. “What? Why?!” he asked as he sat up sharply. “Right now? Tonight was supposed to be our night…”

Victor looked apologetic. “I know…but I have a delegation coming in tomorrow and my assistant just decided to tell me. Via text, if you can imagine that.”

Simon scowled. Yeah, the assistant…”You should just fire him.”

Victor laughed and kissed Simon’s nose. “I could…but do you know how hard it is to find good assistants these days? Raj is an asset. I wish you’d get along.”

“Yeah right.” Simon muttered standing up and putting on his sweatpants. It was a laughable idea. Raj was the one he caught Victor with that first time. “I’ll heat up your dinner and pack it up for you.”

“You’re the best.” Victor said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple.

Simon nodded and walked barefooted to the kitchen. It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe Victor…

OK, he didn’t believe him. Victor was a dog. But he did make an effort…sometimes.

***

Jace blinked blearily at his phone. He’d been woken up by the vibrations. He rubbed his face tiredly and looked at the screen. It was Alec.

“Hey!” he said on a yawn. “What’s up, man?”

 _“You need to call mom.”_ Alec said. Jace sighed.

“Lemme guess, Imogen?”

 _“Yeah. Something about convincing you to go back.”_ Alec said. “ _Of course, I told her Imogen was being silly. Now, she’s mad at me and you need to call her and let her know you are fine.”_

“Fine.” Jace groaned. “What time is it?”

 _“Have you been sleeping?”_ Alec laughed. _“It’s a little after 8. Are you done unpacking?”_

Jace looked at the mess of his bedroom. “No. I have been asleep. I think I’m still on London time.”

 _“Dude, you’ve been here a week.”_ Alec said. “ _Do you need any help?”_

“Nah. I can manage it.” Jace said, getting up. “I’ll start right away.”

He walked out of his room as he listened to Alec talk about work. He caught a movement at the corner of his eyes and saw his neighbor walk out of his house with another man. His eyes widened as the other man wrapped an arm around the brunet’s waist and kiss him within an inch of his life.

_Oh, he does swing that way._

“ _What?_ ” Alec asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Jace said, blushing. “I just saw someone…hey, I met Simon, the cute one with the tiny dog.”

 _“Wait, you think Simon’s cute?”_ Alec chuckled. _“Hey, Magnus! Jace says Simon’s cute.”_

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yes, Alec. That’s what I said. Thanks…”

 _“Don’t be like that.”_ Alec said, laughing. “ _I think he’s dating some…academic professor type guy. Vince or Vic or something.”_

“I know.” Jace said, still watching as Simon was talking to the boyfriend.

 _“Does Jace have a crush?”_ Jace sighed noisily as Magnus came on the phone. _“I’d say go for it. Simon is a great guy. Very sweet. And he makes the best Mexican cuisine I have ever had.”_

“Am I on speaker?” Jace asked. “Besides, I thought you said he’s dating someone.”

 _“Victor is an ass.”_ Magnus said. _“I don’t know why Simon doesn’t dump his cheating ass.”_

Jace saw Simon standing bare foot and bare chested watching his boyfriend drive away. He looked a little lost.

“Yes, well…I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” Jace said. “He sort of knocked me down this evening.”

 _“Well, at the very least, you guys can be friends.”_ Alec said. _“Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?”_

Jace chatted a bit then hung up. He stretched and looked around his new home. He might as well get to the unpacking. He had a long night ahead of him.

***

An unfamiliar buzz jerked Simon from his half sleep. He sat up and felt it again. It wasn’t his phone, his was on the nightstand. He patted the bed searing for the source of the sound. He felt the shape of a phone at the edge of the bed. He grabbed it before it fell off.

It was Victor’s phone.

He sighed and shook his head. He was just about to place the phone down on the nightstand when the screen lit up again. Simon scowled as he saw a message from Raj.

_Where are you?!!! I have a-_

Simon quickly clicked on the message. Victor never locked his phone. It had been an unspoken agreement earlier in their relationship that they would never go through each other’s phones.

Simon’s eyes widened at the series of messages between Raj and Victor; and he saw red. The bastard had been cheating on him for years. First he was furious, and then he was relieved. He wasn’t crazy or paranoid. He was right; Victor was the problem, not him.

Then he felt tears blur his vision as he read the messages. After a few minutes, he threw the phone away from him. Raj, that chickenshit, had taken shots at him and all his boyfriend could say was _“Be nice”_ or “ _Don’t be like that”._ Victor never defended him.

This was it. This was all he needed to break it off with Victor. There was no coming back from this. This was concrete evidence. Simon scrambled to his feet and picked up the phone where it fell.

What was he going to do?

Yeah, he’d go over to Victor’s apartment and return the phone. Then he’d break it off. After he handed over Victor’s things.

Yeah.

That was a plan.

He got up and went into the kitchen to get a couple of garbage bags. Then he went around the house and started picking up all of Victor’s stuff that he’d left. Then he went into the bedroom and took out all of Victor’s clothes, folded them and put them into the bags. He was very calm, too calm as he did all that. At the back of his mind, he wondered why he wasn’t freaking out. This was Victor, his first love, his first…everything and he was acting like…like…

Like what?

By the time he was done, it was almost 4AM. His home looked almost empty. He had no idea how much stuff Victor had at his place. He had to change that. Maybe he’d decorate. Maybe Magnus would help; he liked that sort of thing.

Well, Magnus would be happy to hear that he and Victor were over. He hadn’t been quiet about his intense dislike for the man. At this point, Simon wouldn’t be surprised if Victor had hit on Magnus.

Simon reached for his phone and dialed Magnus’s number. The phone rang for a few minutes before Magnus’s groggy voice growled. “ _What?”_

“Hey. Did Victor ever hit on you?” Simon asked.

_“Simon, what…? Do you know what time it is?”_

“Did Victor hit on you?” Simon repeated. “Or did you sleep with him?”

There was silence and a muffled conversation. Then; _“Simon, are you OK?”_

“Answer me. Please.” Simon asked. “Did you and Victor…?”

“ _Simon.”_ Alec came on the line. “ _What’s wrong?”_

Simon rubbed his face. “Somebody had better answer me right now.”

 _“It was a long time ago.”_ Magnus said. “ _I didn’t know you were dating him.”_

“When was this?” Simon’s voice was cold.

 _“Five years ago.”_ Magnus said. _“But it was before we became friends. I didn’t know…”_

“It’s fine.” Simon cut him off. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

The he hung up.

Now, he was going to pay his Lothario of a boyfriend a visit


	2. EPISODE TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon breaks up with his long term boyfriend.

Jace had just finished unpacking at 4AM in the morning and he was in bed, playing a game on his phone when he heard his Simon’s door slam. He sat up and looked out of his window to see him drag two garbage bags to his car. His movements were jerky and weird.

He jumped as his phone rang. It was Alec.

“Isn’t it a little late for you to be calling, Alec?” Jace asked.

 _“I guessed you’d still be up.”_ Alec said. “ _Listen, we’re on our way down. Something happened with Simon and he’s well…he’s upset.”_

Jace frowned. “How upset?” Jace looked out of his window again to see Simon start his car and pull out of his driveway. “’Cos he just drove out…”

 _“Damn it!”_ Jace heard Alec say something to Magnus in the background.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked.

“ _My boyfriend is an ass.”_ Alec said fondly and Jace heard Magnus mutter something.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked, and suddenly yawned. “Should I be worried?”

“ _Nah, sleep. I’ll see you later.”_ Alec said. “ _Sorry for bugging you.”_

 _“_ Hey. I was awake anyway.” Jace said. He yawned again. “I’ll be going to bed soon though. I’ll see you later.” He paused. “Not before noon, please.”

He heard Alec snort as he hung up. He stared at Simon’s house and noticed the lights were still on inside. He hoped the guy was OK. Alec seemed a bit worried about him.

Well, he wasn’t sure what he could do at this point.

***

“Simon?” Victor blinked in surprise as Simon pushed himself inside the apartment. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Simon held out Victor’s phone. “You left your phone. I decided to bring it back.”

Victor took his phone quizzically. “Oh, OK…but you-it’s late.”

“Where is he?” Simon asked, walking around the apartment, ignoring Victor’s babble.

“Who?” Victor asked. “Simon, stop. What’s wrong with you?”

Simon ignored him and went into the bedroom in time to see a dark head drop over the other side of the bed. He sighed. “Come out, Raj. I know you’re here.”

“Simon.” Victor came into the bedroom. “I can explain…”

“No need.” Simon said, not looking at Victor but at his assistant, who was smirking triumphantly.

“OK, you caught me, Si.” Raj said, standing up, completely naked and smiling at him. Then at Victor he said. “Now he knows for sure, can we stop pretending that we aren’t together.”

“You’re together?” Simon didn’t know why he was surprised.

“No, we aren’t.” Victor said. “He-He just came over and…Simon, I’m a weak man.”

Raj snorted. “Yeah, that’s it.” He slowly walked as he picked up a pair of jeans and put them on. “He’s been fucking me for a while-almost three years-he’s been lying to you.”

“Raj, shut up.” Victor snapped. Simon started to chuckle.

“Wow…color me stupid, huh?” he said. He turned to Victor. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Victor looked stricken. “Simon, just let me…”

“Let you what?” Simon asked, crossing his arms and staring blankly at his now-ex-boyfriend. “Lie to me some more? I asked you, Victor, I _fucking asked_ you. And you lied to me; you have been lying to me forever…”

Raj walked up to where he stood. “No hard feelings, babes. You aren’t enough for a man like Victor. He told me you were a whiny, self-absorbed fruit-.” Raj cried out as Simon hit him on the jaw.

“Don’t ever talk to me.” Simon said coldly. Then he turned and walked out. Victor trailed after him. “Simon, stop…sweetheart, please listen.”

“Don’t ever call me that.” Simon said, turning sharply, his eyes flashing. “We’re through. I’m done with you.”

*

Simon sighed as he saw Alec’s car in his driveway. “Shit.”

He parked and sat in the car, breathing slowly and trying to keep his emotions under control. He had broken up with Victor. Like, he had ended it, finally.

Six years. Gone, just like that.

“It’s OK. It’s OK.” Simon whispered. “It’s no big deal. People break up every day.”

Suddenly, he felt drained. It had been a long night. It was a good thing he wasn’t working till Wednesday. He had enough time to do…whatever it was people who were suddenly single did.

He jumped a mile at the tapping on his window. He turned to scowl at…Alec.

“Hey big guy…” Simon smiled tiredly as he opened the door. “What’s up?”

“You tell me.” Alec said, stepping back. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Simon said, wincing at the way his voice cracked. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Alec sighed and steered him towards the house, his arm around his shoulders. “You called us about two hours ago asking questions about Victor…”

“Oh yeah, that.” Simon rubbed his face. “That’s taken care of. Victor and I are over.”

“Oh?” Alec stopped walking. “Are you OK?”

Simon nodded. He was OK. He had to be. Victor was an asshole. He had cheated on him for as long as they had been going out. He wondered if any of the-Oh my God.

“Simon?”

“I have to get tested.” Simon mumbled. He closed his eyes. “Oh fuck…I should have punched him in the face too.”

He heard a sound and looked up to see Magnus standing at the door, looking guilty and uncertain. He had never seen Magnus look like that. “Hey…”

He felt a migraine coming and he sighed. He couldn’t do this. Not right now.

“Uh, guys…?” he mumbled. “I’m fine. I just need sleep.”

He looked away from Magnus’s stricken face. He felt bad but he didn’t want to think about anything right now.

“When I wake up, we can have brunch.” Simon conceded. “Or something.”

“Simon, I’m…” Magnus started to say.

“It’s fine.” Simon said. “It’s-It’s fine, Magnus. I promise. Can we not talk about it right now?”

He saw the look his friends gave him but he ignored them. He heard ‘Lita yapping and felt guilty. He had barely paid her any attention since Victor came over last night.

“Where’s my baby?” he cooed as he walked into his room. He smiled and bent to pick her up. “You won’t lie to me, will you baby?” he murmured into her fur. She licked his ear and whined.

“Exactly.” Simon laughed shakily. He was aware of his friends talking outside his bedroom. He looked at his bed and sighed at the rumpled sheets. He had to strip the bed. Victor had picked the sheets. At that point, he loved it, but now he felt ill…

He put his dog down and hurriedly pulled the sheets and pillow cases off his bed. Bundling them up, he walked out of his room and saw Alec and Magnus were lying down in the living room. “You guys can have the guestroom if you still need to sleep.”

Magnus looked up and Simon felt his stomach drop with guilt. His friend looked like hell. Damn Victor.

“Look Magnus…” Simon said, walking towards them. “I’m not mad. I’m…tired. And a little…confused. I’m not ready to deal with anything heavy right now.”

Magnus nodded. Then he looked at Simon’s hands. “What’s that?”

Simon looked at the sheets in his hands. “Oh yeah, I was gonna, I dunno…maybe throw it out?”

***

Jace stumbled groggily to the door. Who could be at his door at this ungodly hour?

“Whatever it is you’re selling, I’m not-Alec?” He yawned. “I told you not to bother me before noon.” He grumbled.

“It’s nearly one.” Alec said, pushing his way inside.

Oh.

“Well, I was still sleeping.” Jace grumbled. “What’s up? Is it time for lunch?”

“Yeah, about that.” Alec said. “We had brunch with Simon. He and Magnus are talking.”

“Is he OK?” Jace asked on a yawn. “You said he was upset.”

“He says he is.” Alec said falling on to the couch. He looked around. “Wow, you have been busy.”

Jace shrugged and looked out of his window at Simon’s place. So, what happened?”

Alec sighed. “Just a mess between Simon’s ex and Magnus. They’ll sort it out.”

“What?” Jace stretched, “Did Magnus sleep with Simon’s ex or something?”

Alec flushed and Jace’s eyes widened. “No. No! That’s…”

“Shut up.” Alec said wearily. “I know it happened before started dating Magnus but it’s weird.”

“Are you guys gonna be OK?” Jace asked. Magnus was good for Alec and Jace wasn’t ready to deal with a heartbroken Alec, no matter how much he loved the guy.

“Oh yeah.” Alec waved his hand dismissively. “I’m more worried about Simon. He’s been with Victor forever, now…” he shrugged.

Jace smiled. “He’ll be fine. It’s just one guy.”

“This coming from a guy who has never had a relationship longer than 2 months.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“I have been in a serious relationship.” Jace protested, the face palmed.

“With who? And for how long?” Alec asked, still laughing.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Never mind.” Nobody knew about his 2 year relationship that ended with him feeling stupid. “You’re right. I don’t know anything.”

“Jace?” Alec frowned.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Jace said quickly. “I’ll be right back.”

He and Jordan had been together for two years until Jace overheard him telling his douchebag friends how Jace was a one night stand that ‘never went away’. That was what prompted him to leave England for Washington. He had stayed with his grandmother for a month and decided to join Alec in New York.

There was no way he was ever putting himself in that position again. And to think he was in love with the jerk.

But he got over it.

It was almost two months but he’d almost forgotten how hurt he had been. Simon would be alright. It may not take him two months but he’d be fine.

He ignored Alec’s pointed look as he came out of his room. “OK, I’m starving. And since I don’t have any food?”

Alec threw an arm around his neck and dragged him out. “We can go out to eat. Remember Lacie’s?”

“Oh man.” Jace laughed, pushing Alec away. “That place is still around? Yes, please.”

“OK.” Alec said. “I’ll just let Magnus know. Come on.”

Jace followed him next door and they were just in time to see Magnus and Simon come out of the house. Simon smiled shyly at Jace before looking away.

“Jace!” Magnus grinned as he hugged him. “You look…pale.”

“You know, didn’t have time to work on my tan.” Jace said. “How has it been living with this dork?” he pointed his thumb at Alec. “Thank you by the way. I love my new place.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Simon, you know Jace, right?”

“Yeah.” Simon sounded subdued. “We-We met already.”

He was carrying one of those tiny bug eyed dogs. He wore black lunge pants and a tank top, which showed off his toned arms and a tattoo on his left bicep.

“Jace and I are going to Lacie’s.” Alec said. “For breakfast.” Jace caught the grimace on Simon’s face.

“No, Alec.” Simon said in a scolding voice. He’d give Mayrse a run for her money. “Not that place.”

“Well, I have no food.” Jace said.

“You can come in.” Simon said. “I still have something leftover from brunch.”

Alec looked thoughtful. “Well, free breakfast is better than Lacie’s.”

Magnus laughed and walked back indoors. Simon still stood on his porch, waiting for them.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.” Jace said, still looking at Simon.

“I hope you are really hungry.” Simon said, a small smirk on his face. “You’d be eating your words too.”

***

Jace groaned and was tempted to pop the top button of his jeans. Brunch (or early lunch) was divine. “Oh my God!”

“That’s it.” Simon laughed. “I told you so.”

He was too food happy to comment on the smug statement. “You were not lying. What are you? Some sort of chef?”

“Oh God no.” Simon said. “I just love to cook.”

“I may never eat my own cooking again.” Jace said, patting his belly happily.

Alec snorted and Jace flipped him the bird.

“Well, you can come over anytime.” Simon said. “I love to cook for people who appreciate real food. Just gimme a call first.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Jace said.


	3. EPISODE THREE

“I want to officially…oh.” Jace said as Simon opened the door to his house. Jace looked behind Simon and asked. “Wild night?”

Simon laughed. “No. I was, redecorating.” He said, waving his gloved hands. “I need to, sorry, come in. The kitchen is safe. That was my space. Victor…” he clamped his mouth shut.

They both entered the kitchen. Simon couldn’t stop himself from giving Jace a once over. He did that a lot.

He shook his head to clear his mind of naughty, _naughty_ thoughts.

“Yeah, so like I was saying,” Jace said. “I have a party next weekend.”

Simon nodded. “That’s great. Want something to drink?”

“What?” Jace shook his head. “No thanks. So, will you come?”

“What?” Simon blinked. “Come…?”

“To my party.” Jace said.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Simon nodded. “I’m there. Should I bring anything?”

Jace shook his head. “No, just yourself.”

Simon smiled back. Jace looked really good. He’d heard from Alec that Jace was bi and they he was very single but Simon wasn’t looking for anything serious.

Not anymore.

Probably not ever.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to do that again.

He thought Victor was it for him. And then with the cheating and the lying and the fucking disrespect.

“Simon?” Jace’s voice broke through Simon’s thoughts. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “Why?”

“Well, you looked…” Jace said. “Kinda angry…”

Simon shook his head. “I’m fine. Just tired. It turns out redecorating is not as easy as Vic-my ex made it seem.”

Jace nodded. “I could help, I mean, if you want.”

Simon smiled. And he was so nice. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

Jace smiled. “OK!” Then he looked at his watch. “I have to be at work in thirty minutes. So, I’ll see you around?”

“Sure.” Simon said. “I’ll let you know when I need to do some heavy lifting.”

Jace stopped. “Really? Is it just because I look like this?” He was frowning.

Simon paled. “Oh, no…that’s not…I didn’t mean…”

Jace chuckled. “I was kidding! I’m sorry…I was just teasing you.”

Simon sighed in relief. “I wasn’t sure. I was going to call Alec. He usually helps with the heavy lifting. Well, I ask Magnus and he asks Alec and…”

Jace grinned and rubbed his head. “You’re cute.”

Simon flushed. He hit Jace’s hand halfheartedly. “Shut up.”

Jace winked and waved as he left the house. Simon was left standing in the kitchen, smiling like a loon.

He wiped the smile off his face when he realized what he was doing. No, he wasn’t going to do this.

He wasn’t going to do this to himself.

Not again.

***

“So about my party…” Jace said. Alec looked up from his phone.

“Yeah?” Alec said. “I still think you should have let Magnus plan it.”

“Magnus goes overboard.” Jace said. They were in the office, waiting for a client. “You know that. You tell me all the time.”

“Don’t tell Magnus that.” Alec said. “He does parties for a living.”

“It’s just a small house party.” Jace said. “Just snacks and booze.”

“And music.” Alec said.

“And music.” Jace said nodding. “I can do that myself. Remember senior year?”

Alec laughed. “Man, I thought mom was going to kill us.”

“Good times.” Jace said grinning. “That’s what I’m after. Not anything over the top.”

“Again, don’t let him hear you.” Alec said, going back to his phone.

Jace was lost in thought for a few minutes when Alec spoke up. “So, we never talked about…”

“About?” Jace asked distractedly.

“That guy…” Alec started and Jace shook his head.

“No.” she sat straighter. “We are not talking about that. It’s over and done with.”

“Whoa.” Alec looked worried. “OK, fine.” But he still looked at Jace thoughtfully.

“It’s not what you are thinking.” Jace grumbled. He really didn’t want to talk about Jordan but he didn’t like the way Alec was looking at him. “We just…wanted different things.”

Like, Jordan wanted casual and Jace didn’t.

“OK.” Alec said. “I just wondered.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Not all of us can have a perfect relationship like you.”

“It’s not…” Alec trailed off. Then he smiled. “It is perfect, isn’t it? Magnus is perfect.”

“Ugh, stop that.” Jace said. “You look…stupid. Stop smiling like that.”

Alec laughed. “Shut up.” Then he added. “Although, it’s not that perfect. Magnus says I don’t talk about my feelings, I think he can stand to be a little less…flashy. You can’t imagine how many guys hit on him when we go out and I’m right there.”

“Really?” Jace frowned. “Do you think he’d…”

“No, of course not.” Alec said. “Magnus wouldn’t do that. It just…gets to me sometimes, you know?”

“Well, you know me.” Jace said. “I have never had anything close to what you guys have. But he makes you happy and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, he does.” Alec was lost in thought. “I think I’m going to propose…”

Jace jerked up. “What? Really? Wow!”

“Relax.” Alec laughed. “I’m thinking about it.”

Jace stared at his friend, who was smiling that silly smile. “Ugh, you are going to like this forever. All lovey dovey and gross.”

He laughed when Alec flipped him off.

Simon growled when his phone buzzed again. It was an email from Victor.

Since he had blocked his phone number and deleted texts whenever he saw them, the only way the cheating asshole could get through to him was via his email. He’d have to mark it as spam or something.

He worked as the Front Desk Agent while he went to school in the same Hotel he met Victor all those years ago. Yeah, Victor had helped him get the job and he loved it. He wasn’t going to quit because his boyfriend; ex-boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“Simon?” he looked up at Maia, one of the Front Desk Agents and his friend. “Victor is on the line. He says you won’t talk to him.”

Simon sighed. Great, now he was harassing his coworkers. “Tell him, I’ll call him back.”

She looked at him funny but went back to her office.

He’s have to talk to him and ask him to leave him alone. They were done. He was free to fuck whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

“What are you two fighting about this time?” Maia asked when she came back. “He sounded so sad.”

Simon scoffed. “We broke up.”

“Oh.” Maia stopped. “Wow, are you OK? When was this? Why?”

“About two weeks ago?” Simon said. Was it that long ago? He’d been single for two weeks and he was fine.

He could do this.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maia asked. “Do I need to kill him? My girlfriend is into that sort of thing.”

Simon laughed. “Your girlfriend kills people?”

“Well, no.” Maia said on a grin. “But her brother went to jail…so…”

Simon laughed. “Oh. Thanks, I think.”

Maia smiled. “Are you OK? You and Victor have been together for a long time.”

“It’s weird…” Simon admitted. “But, he-he had been in a relationship of sorts with his TA.”

“That son of a bitch.” Maia said, her tone angry. “He cheated?”

“It’s fine.” Simon said. “We broke up and that’s that.”

“I’m glad.” Maia said. “I never liked him.” She sighed. “I’m so glad I can say that now. I mean, can I say that?”

Simon laughed. “It’s OK. I don’t like him either.”

Maia nodded. “Are you gonna call him back?”

“Uh, hell no.” Simon said simply. “I’m done with him. I have nothing to say to him and he has nothing to say that I want to hear.”

Maia grinned. “Good. You’ll be OK. You’ll find someone and…”

“Oh no.” Simon cut her off. “None of that. I’m not doing that again.”

“What?” Maia frowned in confusion. “Not doing what?”

“Relationships.” Simon said. “I can’t put myself through that again.”

“Dude, you are a baby.” Maia said. “You can’t…”

“I can.” Simon said, with finality in his voice. “And you are just 7 months older than me. I’m not a baby.”

Maia smiled. “OK, OK. Big boy.”

“Exactly.” Simon said. Then a thought occurred to him. “Hey, wanna go with me to a party?”

***

The party was a success.

Thanks to Magnus and Alec of course. By 10PM his house was already full but Simon was not yet here.

Not that he was looking for him or anything, but…

“OK, when Simon told me you were his neighbor, I couldn’t believe it.” A voice said behind him. Jace turned and grinned. Maia, a face he hadn’t seen in years. She had been his best friend in Junior High.

“Wolfie!” He said loudly and wrapped her in a hug. “Oh my God! It has been ages.”

“Yeah.” She said hugging him back. “When did you get back, you dick?”

“A few weeks ago.” Jace said, setting her down. “How do you know my neighbor?”

She looked around. “He was here just now…oh, we work together.”

Jace looked around to see Simon talking to Magnus and a dark-skinned woman. He was standing with his back to Jace but Jace could tell that ass belonged to Simon.

He had stared at it enough to tell in his sleep.

“Really?” Jace said. “I thought he was in school?”

“Graduate school.” Maia said. “We work at the Ritz.”

“Fancy.” Jace said.

“It pays the bills.” Maia said. She paused. “Are you…do you…? Are you even gay?”

“Not gay, no.” Jace said, turning to smile at her. “Why?”

“You know he just got out of a relationship?” Maia said with a frown.

Jace sighed. “He’s my neighbor. Maybe we’ll be good friends one day.”

Maia nodded grimly and hugged him again. “I missed you, idiot. Even though you ditched me when you became popular.”

“I didn’t ditch you.” Jace said. “You ditched me for that redhead, remember?”

She smiled shyly. “Well, it paid off too. She’s my partner.”

“No shit.” Jace grinned. “Look at you all grown up. With a partner and a fancy job. I’m working with Alec and I’m very single.”

“How is Alec?” Maia asked. “I saw him with his boyfriend…”

Jace talked a little bit with Maia before he left to mingle. Soon, he made his way to Simon who was flushed and a little tipsy. “Hey Jace…” he said, with a dopey grin. “Great party.”

“Glad you could make it.” Jace said, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. “You look…loose.”

Simon laughed. “I think I had a little too much. Good thing I live just next door, huh?”

Jace grinned. “Yeah. Good thing.”

Suddenly, Simon paled and swallowed convulsively. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Jace saw Simon focus on a spot behind him and he turned. He didn’t see anyone he knew. Seriously, who were all these people? “Who?”

“How do you know Raj?” Simon asked, his tone suspicious.

“Who?” Jace turned again, looking for someone who’d look like a ‘Raj’. “Who is Raj?”

“Shit.” Simon ducked, so his head was right under Jace’s chin. Jace held on to his shoulders. “I can’t see him. I don’t want to see him. I can’t see him.”

“Hey, Simon, calm down.” Jace said. “It’s OK.”

“No it’s not.” Simon said, breathing fast. “That’s the guy my…damn it! Why is he here?”

“Want me to throw him out?” Jace asked, looking around. He saw an East Indian guy dressed in all black, talking to someone Jace was somewhat familiar with.

“No.” Simon whispered. He peered over Jace’s shoulder. “I don’t want to see him. So can you…?”

“Simon?” Jace’s head whipped to the side. The guy he’d identified as Raj was standing next to them. “I thought it was you…”

“Oh fuck.” Simon swore.


	4. EPISODE FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken mistakes or something like that...

Simon cursed again under his breath. What was Raj, of all people, doing here? In Jace’s house, no less? Did Jace know him? Oh God, that would be really bad.

“Do I know you?” That was Jace. Simon looked at him.

Raj gave Jace a slow once over, a sultry smile on his face. “No.” he said. “But if you want to…”

Simon rolled his eyes. Really? “Really, Raj?” Simon was surprised at the snarl in his voice. “Does Victor know you are here?”

Raj gave a huff, rolling his eyes. “We aren’t together _all_ the time. Who is your friend, Simon?”

“I’m standing right here.” Jace sounded amused. Or exasperated. Simon was no sober enough to distinguish the two.

“Oh.” Raj smiled at Jace. “Well, I’m…”

“Wait, are you Vic’s boyfriend?” Jace asked. “The one he was cheating on Simon with?”

Raj froze, then scowled. “They were not exclusive.” He turned to Simon. “Is that what you are telling people? That Victor was cheating on you? You wish. You were not enough for him and that’s why he came to me. Does your friend know what a…”

Simon took a step forward on unsteady legs and Raj stopped stepping backwards. “Oh. Gonna hit me again? You are lucky Victor convinced me not to press charges, you know. Why he bothers about you I wouldn’t know.”

Simon wasn’t aware he was moving towards Raj until he felt Jace’s arm around his chest. “As much as I’d love to see this clown laid out on his ass…” Jace said, leaning and speaking directly into Simon’s ear, causing him to shiver. “Not in my house.” To Raj he said coolly; “I think you should leave.”

“Who the hell are you?” Raj snapped rudely.

“It’s his house, moron.” Simon snapped. “Seriously, how did you get here?”

Raj sucked in a breath and for a moment Simon thought he looked worried. Then he shrugged. “Whatever. The party was lame anyway.”

But he left. Simon sighed and his knees buckled slightly.

“Easy.” Jace held him upright. “Are you OK?”

Simon nodded. “I think I may be a little drunk.” He covered his face. “I’m sorry about that. I really hate that guy. And not because he is a dirty boyfriend stealing dick. I have never liked him, even before I caught him with Victor the first time.”

Jace laughed. “First time? How many times did you catch them?”

Simon groaned. “I’m ashamed to say.”

Jace made a sympathetic sound. Simon suddenly felt the need to explain himself.

“I was a trusting boyfriend.” He knew he was babbling. “But I trusted Victor. And he made me look stupid over and over and over again. Is it any wonder that drama queen doesn’t respect me? If he had a chance, he would have gone for you too. Just to show me that he could.”

“I doubt it.” Jace said, helping Simon outside to the back of the house away from the noise. “He’s not my type.” He sat down on the steps and pulled Simon down beside him.

Simon snorted. “That’s what Victor said.”

“Well, I’m not Victor.” Jace said. “I like my guys with a little more…sense.”

Simon chuckled. “Well, Raj doesn’t have a lot of those, so…”

“Exactly.”

Simon shook his head and suddenly felt tired. “I’m beat.” He said around a yawn. “I should go home.” He stood up and wobbled. “Great party, Jace.”

Jace stood up. “Let me walk you.”

Simon smiled. “I live just next door.”

“So?” Jace grinned. “It’s the neighborly thing to do…”

“It’s the…” Simon snorted. “OK. You can walk me home.” He didn’t know why that excited him. It wasn’t as if he was attracted to Jace.

Yeah, right.

Jace grinned and they both walked around to the front of the house, the music still pounding albeit muffled.

“Are you OK?” Jace asked suddenly. “I mean about…” he waved his hand in a vague movement.

“I’m great.” Simon said, staggering slightly. “Raj is a bitch and he and Victor are welcome to each other.”

“Well, I think he is an idiot.” Jace said.

Simon shrugged. “Well, he just got tired of me.”

“Like I said, an idiot.” Jace said. “But if you were mine, I wouldn’t get tired of you. At all.”

Simon snorted. _I’m sure._ He thought. “Well, like you said…you are not Victor.”

“Exactly.”

They had reached Simon’s driveway and were walking towards his porch. Simon felt buzzed, his limbs tingling with…something. He turned his head slightly, looking at Jace.

The guy was really hot. Before he started dating Victor, he had spent his time looking at boys that looked exactly like Jace. Big, blond, built like he could bench press Simon without breaking a sweat.

He shivered. He shouldn’t be having thoughts like this about Jace. They were friends. Jace was friends with Alec and Magnus. There was no way they could be anything. And Jace wasn’t even interested in him.

He was probably just horny. It had been weeks since he and Victor broke up and he wanted…

“What?” Jace asked and Simon blinked. Jace was smiling at him. “Is there something on my face?”

Simon shook his head. He had been staring. “Oh…” he felt his cheeks flush and was thankful it was dark and Jace couldn’t see his face. “Sorry.”

Jace chuckled. “Don’t be. I know how I look.”

“Oh God.” Simon groaned. “You are one of those.”

“One of who?” Jace asked.

“One of those guys that know how pretty they are and are not modest at all.” Simon said, grinning.

“You think I’m pretty?” Jace asked

“You know you are.” Simon said, pushing at Jace who didn’t even budge. “You are hot and you know it. If only…” he stopped and shook his head again. They climbed the stairs to the door and Simon stopped.

“If only what?” Jace asked. He took half a step and was in Simon’s personal space.

“Nothing.” Simon squeaked. “I mean, I…”

“Are you cold?” Jace asked suddenly. Simon shook his head. “You are shaking.”

Simon laughed thinly. Jace was too close and maybe it was the slight intoxication but he was this close to…to…

“Fuck this.” He muttered as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jace’s lips.

****

Jace had wanted to kiss Simon since they sat on the back steps at his house. Simon was cute. And when he looked like he was going to claw the eyes of the twink back at his place, he was hot.

Jace had talked himself out of it. And then convinced himself that a kiss was just a kiss. Nothing had to come of it. And then he remembered that a kiss was just the beginning. And he would not be satisfied with just one kiss.

Simon’s muttered “Fuck it.” was forgotten as Simon kissed him. They were on the same page it seemed. Simon pressed his body against Jace’s, wrapping his arms around Jace’s neck, his hands into his hair.

Jace gripped Simon’s hips and pushed him against the door. Parting Simon’s lips and kissing him harder. Simon moaned and Jace’s body tightened. And he pulled away.

“Oh God.” Simon moaned. And not in a good way. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t…I mean, I shouldn’t…I…damn it!”

Jace kissed him again, shutting him up. Maybe he was making a mistake but Jace didn’t care. He wanted this. And he wanted this now.

Simon gave a pained moan and pushed Jace away. Jace pulled back and looked down at him, concerned. “What? Are-Are you OK?” his voice sounded breathless.

Simon nodded and taking a deep breath. “The door. It’s…do you want to come inside?”

Jace grinned and stepped backwards. “OK.”

Simon chuckled breathlessly and dug his hands into his pocket to get his keys.

*

Simon had barely shut the door to his bedroom before Jace was on him again. Jace pulled at Simon’s tshirt pulling it up and off before stopping to pull his off. Simon stopped to stare at him in silence, eyes wide and unblinking as Jace started to unbuckle his belt.

“What-What about your party?” Simon whispered and Jace shivered.

“What about it?” Jace asked, unbuttoning his jeans.

“Won’t they miss you?” Simon asked. “You have strangers in your house.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Jace asked. Simon rolled his eyes and Jace laughed.

“No.” Simon said, before reaching for his belt.

“Then shut up.” Jace teased, before reaching for Simon and pulling him towards the bed.

Simon sucked in a breath as Jace pushed him down unto the bed and proceeded to undress. Simon’s eyes moved all over Jace’s body, swallowing hard. Jace thought he heard a whispered “Wow.” but he couldn’t be sure.

Simon reached out to help Jace pull his jeans down and leaned forward to press a kiss on Jace’s belly. Jace sucked in a shaky breath and kicked his jeans away when they fell to his ankles.

When he fell to his knees in between Simon’s spread legs, the brunet gave a small moan and Jace looked up at his face. He looked like he couldn’t believe what was going on.

As Jace reached for his jeans he asked, “Is this OK?”

Simon nodded frantically. Jace chuckled. “Gonna need words, Simon.”

“Y-Yeah.” Simon said shakily. “Yes. Please.”

Jace ignored the voice in his head screaming at him that this was a huge mistake. He wanted this and with the sounds Simon was making when Jace took him into his mouth, when Jace kissed and nipped at his skin, Simon wanted it.

Simon was eager and so gorgeous underneath him and Jace took his time. When Simon pushed him on to his back and straddled him, Jace was too far gone to remember why this was a bad idea.

Later, with Simon sprawled on his belly next to Jace, his sanity returned and he lay staring at the ceiling, cursing himself in every language he knew.

What had he done?

This was his friend.

That ship had sailed though. He had fucked it up. Like he had back in DC.

He lay there until Simon’s breathing slowed and evened out before he turned to look at him. There was a small smile on his face and Jace couldn’t help smiling. At least he’d gotten rid of the worry lines Simon seemed to carry around.

He could be proud about that. If nothing else.

He could still hear the sounds of the part in his place. It was a wonder no one had called the police on them.

He had to get back.

He slowly got out of bed and quietly dressed up. When he was dressed, he knelt by Simon’s side. “Hey…I have to go home.”

“’Kay…” Simon murmured. “Thanks for walking me home.”

Jace smiled and kissed him on his temple before going home.

He like the guy.

That thought had him stopping short. He liked Simon.

“What the fuck.”

What had he done?

"Where have you been?" Alec's voice coming from somewhere to his left had him jumping. 

"Jesus, Alec!" Jace snapped, his hand on his chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." Alec said in an amused tone. "Saw you come out of Simon's place. Is he OK?"

Jace remembered how Simon looked when he's left. "Oh yeah, he's great."


	5. EPISODE FIVE

Simon grinned when he saw Jace in his driveway as he got back from his run with ‘Lita.

“Hey.” He said, slightly breathless. Jace smiled back as he gave him a slow once over. Simon hoped Jace would think he was flushed from his run.

“You left your jacket.” Jace said, holding up Simon’s jacket. Simon had completely forgotten about it.

“Oh, thanks.” Simon said, reaching for it. Jace pulled it back as he did and Simon rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna give it to me?”

“Oh, I think I did.” Jace said with a leer.

“Oh my God.” Simon laughed. Then he stumbled as Jace gripped his wrist and pulled him close. He didn’t resist the kiss that had his toes curling.

“Is that OK?” Jace asked. Simon blinked.

Was it OK? He didn’t want a relationship but last night…

He hoped his shiver wasn’t noticed. Last night was exactly what he needed. He felt a little guilty for using Jace but…

Simon sighed. “Wanna come in? I make great coffee…”

Jace smiled. “OK.”

Simon walked in ahead of Jace as he walked in with ‘Lita. He bent to unclasp her leash and when he stood, he felt Jace’s arm wrap around his waist. He let out a shaky sigh when he felt Jace’s lips on the back of his neck.

“Um…” Simon swallowed hard.

“Is this OK?” Jace murmured against his skin. “Maybe it’s the way you look right now, but I want you.”

Simon shuddered. “Do-Do you have to be anywhere?” Simon was planning to meal prep and then spend the rest of the weekend, cleaning and catching up on his shows. And that was if he didn’t go out in the evening.

He felt Jace smile against him. “No. I’m wide open.”

Simon snorted and turned to face Jace. “In that case,” he said, and then leaned up to kiss Jace again. Jace hummed against his lips and wrapped an arm around his waist, the other hand slid up his neck and cupped his head, kissing him back.

“Good plan.” Jace said shakily when they pulled away from each other. He kissed Simon again, both hands reaching to lift Simon up in his arms. Simon quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Jace, who started to slowly make his way to Simon’s bedroom.

****

A couple of hours later, Jace lay across Simon’s bed, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed, trying to catch his breath. Simon lay half on him in the same state. Their clothes lay scattered around the bedroom.

Jace felt really good. Better than he had been in ages. Simon was surprisingly enthusiastic in bed. He’d attributed last night to the alcohol Simon had consumed but it was a pleasant surprise to find that Simon was just as enthusiastic in bed stone cold sober.

He hadn’t really planned to have sex with Simon again. He’d actually wanted to return the jacket, but when he had seen Simon coming back home, all flushed and sweaty with his ridiculous rat of a dog, he couldn’t help himself.

“I could get used to this.” Simon murmured, shifting to lie on his back next to Jace. He chuckled and turned to look at Simon. He was flushed and had slight whisker burns on his jaw, neck and chest. There was small bruise at the base of his neck where Jace had sucked on.

“If you want, I can come over anytime and we can do this anytime you want.” Jace said, closing his eyes. He frowned when he felt Simon stiffen. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Simon. The brunet was staring at the ceiling with a pensive look on his face. “Uh…”

“This doesn’t mean anything.” Simon blurted and then groaned, coving his face. “Oh God. That sounded bad.”

Jace sat up and Simon did the same, but when he moved to get up off the bed, Jace grabbed his wrist. “Wait, what was that?”

Simon sighed. “It’s just…I don’t…” he swore and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Damn it. You know how my last relationship ended and I’m not sure I’m in the best frame of mind to go into another relationship. I don’t even think I want another relationship. I-I like you, Jace. You are getting to be one of my friends and I shouldn’t have started this…I’ll understand if…”

Jace covered his mouth with his hand. “Hold on, hold on…” Jace understood what Simon was saying. Granted, he hadn’t thought of anything past sex with Simon. He also liked Simon a lot. He still wanted to punch his ex in the face for what he did to Simon but Victor being a cheating asshole led Simon to him.

If he was being cheesy about it.

“OK, OK…breathe.” Jace said. Simon glared at him and Jace grinned taking his hand away. “You don’t need to explain. I totally get it. I like you too. You make the best empanadas I have ever tasted and you are funny. You are also really sexy and that thing you do with your tongue.”

He laughed when Simon blushed and put his hand over Jace’s mouth. “OK, I get it.”

Jace pulled Simon’s hand away. “It’s OK if this doesn’t mean anything. I like sex. You like sex. We are friends. And I’m just next door. I’m new in town; well, new _ish_ and you just got out of a relationship. It doesn’t have to be serious. Just two guys letting off steam.”

Simon looked thoughtful and Jace stroked his pulse point on his wrist, feeling Simon’s heart rate slow down. Simon nodded slowly.

“So, like a fuck buddy thing?” Simon asked. Jace grimaced.

“I hate that term.” Jace said. “Let’s just say it’s not that serious. Besides, who says we have to call it anything? We are friends.”

“Who fuck occasionally.”

“Who fuck occasionally.” Jace said, with a grin. “As long as we know the score…”

“Nobody gets hurt.” Simon finished. Then he leaned forward and kissed Jace.

At the back of his mind, Jace knew this wasn’t a completely good idea but he was a big boy, he could do this.

Besides, he really, really _really_ liked that thing Simon did with his tongue…

*****

“Is that a hickey?” Simon jumped when Maia came up behind him and pulled down the collar of his shirt. “It is! Oh my God! You got laid.”

“Shh!” Simon glared at her. “Not so loud!”

“Sorry.” Maia grinned happily. “I was worried about you for a while. I thought maybe Vic had ruined you for…” she frowned. “It’s not Victor, is it?”

Simon’s jaw dropped. “What? No…fuck no!”

She held her hands up in surrender. “OK, OK…just checking. I know how people go back to their exes. Hell, I have done that a couple of times. Not proud of myself.”

“He cheated on me.” Simon said, knowing he sounded snippy. “With _Raj_. I’m not going back, even if he was the last man on earth. I’d rather fuck Izzy.”

Maia laughed hard. “Damn boy! That’s so…”

Simon shrugged. “Victor is the past. I’m moving forward.”

Maia nodded and they were silent. Then she asked. “So who is he?”

“Who is who?” Simon asked absently.

“Who is the guy you are fucking?” Maia asked bluntly. “Don’t think I forgot.”

Simon sighed. He should have known that she wouldn’t let it go. “It’s nothing so serious. It’s my neighbor.”

Maia’s eyes widened. “I know you are not talking about Mrs. Martinez.”

Simon rolled his eyes at her. “Calm down. It’s not serious. I’m not interested in a relationship and he isn’t either.”

“So it’s a strictly sex thing?” Maia asked, her expression dubious. “Do you even know how to do that? I mean, you were in a relationship with the first guy you ever slept with…now, you and Herondale are hooking up?”

“How do you know…?” Simon asked, choosing to ignore the first part of her statement.

“Jace?” Maia waved a hand dismissively. “We go way back. I thought you knew.”

“When had it ever come up?” Simon asked, slightly annoyed. “Never mind. Jace and I are just hooking up.”

Maia nodded. “OK…as long as you are being safe.”

Simon flipped her off. “Sure, _Mom…_ I’m taking birth control and everything.”

Maia laughed. “Good boy.”

His phone rang in that instant. He frowned as he looked at the unfamiliar number. He picked up. “Hello?” he said, hesitantly.

_“Simon…”_ the relieved tone of his ex filled his ear and he sighed. “ _Please don’t hang up.”_

“What do you want?” Simon growled. Maia frowned at him but he waved at her, with a tight smile. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

_“Please.”_ Victor said. “ _I know I shouldn’t bother you like this but I-I miss you. I’m sorry about everything. Please give me another chance.”_

“You fucked Magnus.” Simon snapped. There was sharp breath on the end of the line. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

_“Simon, I…”_

“Don’t call me again.” Simon said coldly and hung up. He took a deep breath.

“Are you OK?” Maia asked, coming to sit next him.

“I’m fine.” Simon sighed. “I don’t know what he thinks I’m gonna do.”

“You forgave him all the time in past.” Maia said matter-of-factly. “Maybe he thinks you’ll do it again.”

“Sure…” Simon said sarcastically. “Like that’ll happen.”

“Of course not.” Maia said, “Not when you are getting dicked by Jace fucking Herondale.” She giggled when Simon shoved her. “So, what’s he like in bed? I bed he’s crazy good.”

Simon looked at her. “Why do you care? You have a girlfriend.”

“I’m in a relationship, not dead.” Maia said. “Besides, I really wanted to suck his dick in high school.”

Simon covered his ears. “Please stop. This is not appropriate office conversation.”

“Of course it is.” Maia said, pulling at his hands. “So, is he as good as we all dreamed?”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Simon asked, laughing.

“All the girls in our high school.” Maia said. “He was kind of a big deal.”

“I can imagine.” Simon’s mind went to the night before where Jace had him on the kitchen counter, on his knees…

“Oh, I know that look.” Maia chortled. “That good, huh?”

Simon gave in. “Oh my God, so good.” He said, grinning. “I’m not giving any details but let’s just say Victor could learn a few things from him.”

“Damn it!” Maia said, but she was grinning. “I’m so jealous!”

“Should I be worried? Should Clary be worried?” Simon joked.

“Clary would be jealous too.” Maia said. “She told me she’d let me fuck him while she watched.”

“Hey…” Simon said.

“Calm down.” Maia grinned. “No one is touching your man.”

Simon rolled his eyes but he laughed. “When did Clary see him?”

“At his party.” Maia said. “I pointed him out.”

“But she’s a lesbian.” Simon said.

“Again, she’s a lesbian, not blind.” Maia said. “That boy is hot! And I’m glad you are the one he’s with.”

“I’m not…” Simon started but Maia waved a hand as she got up to go back to her desk.

“You know what I mean.” She said. “Whatever the two of you are doing, it’s working. Keep doing it. And if you change your mind about telling me about it…I’m here.”

Simon laughed. “Perv…”

*****

“Why are you grinning like that?” Alec asked. Jace looked up from his phone, where he was sexting with Simon.

“Uh, nothing.” He put his phone in his pocket.

He and Alec were on a stake out for a woman who was convinced her husband was having sex with someone he claimed was his sister. The case was weird but it paid the bills.

“Come to think of it,” Alec said. “You have been in a great mood. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were seeing someone.”

Jace snorted. “I’m not ‘seeing’ anyone.”

Alec turned to him. “No? So what’s with all the texting and rainchecks?”

“I missed one lunch. One.” Jace said. “And I told you I was busy.”

“It was three.” Alec said. “I would be mad but you are…I dunno, happy. And that’s what I want for you.”

Jace frowned. “I’m happy all the time.”

“You know what I mean.” Alec said. “You have this spring in your step and I heard you humming when we leaving the office. You don’t hum.”

Jace hesitated. He didn’t want to tell Alec about him and Simon because his best friend would think it was something serious.

And it wasn’t.

“It’s nothing serious.” Jace said. “Let it go.”

He felt Alec look at him but he didn’t meet his eyes. He knew when Alec got it.

“Oh shit, really?” Alec asked. Jace shrugged.

“Don’t do that.” Jace said. “It’s fine.”

“You don’t do casual.” Alec protested. “You can’t handle it.”

“Says who?” Jace snapped, getting annoyed. “For all you know, I do casual all the time.”

Alec didn’t say anything. And Jace squirmed.

“It’s Simon.” Jace blurted and sighed.

“Oh, Jace…” Alec said softly. He was silent for a few minutes. Then he said. “You are an idiot. And so is Simon.”

“Hey.” Jace said. “We are fine. We both agreed it’s nothing serious. We’re friends.”

The care was silent and Jace was already starting to regret telling Alec anything.

“If you are sure…” Alec said finally.

“I am.” Jace said quickly. “Simon is great. And we have fun.”

“What happens when your feelings start getting involved?” Alec asked. Jace sighed.

“It won’t.”


	6. EPISODE SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst. Also, Victor is creepy.

Simon woke up to kisses at the back of his neck while something hot and hard rubbed against his rump.

He smiled sleepily and pushed back against his…what? Fuck buddy? Friend with benefits?

Whatever it was, it was working for him.

He and Jace had been fooling around for three weeks now and Simon was content. He wasn’t under any pressure to treat this more than what it was.

It was just sex.

And the sex was amazing.

Jace usually got home from work around 7PM, unless he had to work late and then he’d take a shower at his place before coming over to Simon’s for dinner and more of the mind-blowing sex, Simon was getting pretty addicted to.

Sometimes, they never got around to dinner until much later and Jace always slept over. Simon would wake up to Jace kissing him and the smell of coffee. But on weekends, Jace stayed.

Like now…

“Hmm…” Simon hummed sleepily.

His breath hitched as Jace nibbled on his earlobe. He reached back to grip Jace’s neck when the peace was shattered by the piercing wail of the doorbell.

“Fuck.” Jace breathed.

Simon groaned and turned slowly to look at Jace, who was already flushed with arousal. But he smiled and groaned again when the doorbell pealed again.

“This had better be good.” Simon grumbled as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs off the floor, putting them on as he stumbled to the door.

He looked through the peephole and scowled. Opening the door, he snapped; “What the hell are you doing here?”

Victor had the grace to look sheepish. “Hello, Simon…can I come in?”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Simon said coldly. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Victor rubbed the back of his neck. He looked as impeccable as always. Not a hair out of place, his clothes dark and distinguished. “I left him, Simon. I left Raj.”

Simon blinked. “O…K? Why are you at my house at ass o’clock on a Saturday?” he asked.

“I thought we could talk.” Victor said. “About us…?”

Simon shook his head, a mirthless chuckle escaping him. “Are you serious right now?”

“If you’d just let me come in…” he started.

“Simon?” Jace said, behind him. “Is everything OK?”

Victor frowned. “Who is that?” he asked, his expression darkening.

“None of your business.” Simon snapped. Victor took a step as if to push his way inside, when Jace came up behind Simon. Victor froze then his expression turned ugly.

“Moving on already?” he sneered. “And with…this? Simon, I thought you were better than this.”

Simon opened his mouth to say something but Jace smiled. “Hi, I’m Jace. You must be ex-boyfriend.”

“We are working things out.” Victor bit out, glaring at Jace. “Simon…we should…”

“We aren’t doing anything.” Simon said. “We’re done.”

“But I left Raj.” Victor said, sounding plaintively. “He was a mistake. I love you, you must…”

“Go home, Victor.” Simon said wearily. “I’m not taking you back.”

Victor scowled, his jaw working. “I’ll come back when he’s not here. Maybe we’ll be able to talk like adults.”

Simon scrubbed his face. Victor always did this. Whenever things didn’t go his way, he called Simon a child. While that had worked when they were together, mostly just to keep the peace, Simon wasn’t taking it now.

“Goodbye Victor.” Simon said and shut the door on his ex. Leaning against the door, he cursed.

He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes to see Jace grinning at him. “Aren’t you the potty mouth? I haven’t heard that one before.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” But he was smiling. “I’m sorry about that. He doesn’t like to hear the word ‘no’.”

Jace frowned. “Was he…?”

Simon shook his head. “No! No, Victor isn’t abusive. He’s an ass and a know-it-all, but he was never abusive.”

“But you’ve never broken up with him before.” Jace said thoughtfully.

“Well, no.” Simon said, pushing away from the door. “Why?” he asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Well, you can always call me if he gives you any trouble.” Jace said, following him to the kitchen. Simon started to make coffee. Victor had interrupted what would have been epic morning sex and Simon was cranky.

He sucked in a breath when he felt Jace’s hands slide into the boxer briefs he wore. “You look good in my clothes.” He said against his neck.

Simon frowned. “I’m not…oh.” He gasped as Jace wrapped around his rapidly hardening dick. He looked sown in a daze and saw he’d put on Jace’s underwear. Then he squeezed his eyes shut as Jace’s hand tightened on him.

****

Jace chuckled as Simon dropped his head against Jace’s shoulder in surrender.

He caught a movement at the corner of his eye and turned to see a flash of dark fabric pass by the window. He shrugged and bit Simon’s shoulder causing the other man to push back against him.

Turning Simon to face him, he lifted him up onto the counter and kissed him, groaning when Simon wrapped his legs around Jace and started to grind against him. Jace hastily unbuttoned the jeans he’d hastily pulled on. “Maybe we should…” he panted against Simon’s lips, but Simon tightened his hold around Jace.

“No, here.” He panted.

Jace gave up on thinking then.

*

“I’m having lunch with Alec and Magnus in an hour.” Jace whispered against Simon’s ear. The brunet was back in bed, half asleep. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Simon murmured something that sounded affirmative and Jace kissed his head before letting himself out of the house and walked towards his house, hands in his pocket and whistling.

He froze. Was he actually fucking _whistling?_

Fuck.

Fuck.

He cleared his throat and walked quickly to his house. He purposely tried not to think about what the feeling in his chest was.

He was not falling for his neighbor.

Nope.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he left his apartment that he didn’t notice the dark town car parked opposite his house.

Alec took one look at him and sighed. But to his friend’s credit, he didn’t say anything. But that was not the case with Magnus.

He glared at Alec as Magnus started to laugh. “You told him?”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t keep things from him.”

Jace shook his head and muttered something about whipped best friends who couldn’t keep their fucking mouths shut.

“Hey.” Alec said. “It’s not a big deal. So you have feelings for him.”

“I don’t.” Jace said. “I like him. But it’s just sex.”

Magnus sobered enough to look at him dryly. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jace said. “Besides, he isn’t down for anything else. We agreed.”

Magnus sighed and sat next to Jace. “I say this with love, but you are an idiot.”

“I already told him that.” Alec said from the kitchen.

“Hey.” Jace said, pushing at Magnus’s shoulder. “I am a big boy. I can do just sex with anyone.”

“OK, Jace.” Magnus said. “If you say so. Just don’t hurt that boy. He’s been through a lot.”

Jace nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Simon but what about him. What if he got hurt?

He sighed. Alec was right. He shouldn’t have started this.

Then he snorted.

Yeah, right.

He hadn’t been using his head when he started this with Simon. Well, he had but not the one with brains.

The bad thing was, he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to be with Simon and if sex was the way to go about it, then he’d take it.

He wasn’t going to just blurt out that he had feelings for him. He wasn’t that big of an idiot. He could control his words.

“I don’t like that look, Jace.” Alec said coming out with two beers and a glass of something colorful for Magnus. “You are planning something stupid.”

Jace took his beer and flipped Alec off. “I’m not planning anything. I have said that if there were any feelings involved, it’ll be fine.”

Magnus scoffed. “Jace, you know that doesn’t always work.”

Jace ignored him. “So, what are we having for lunch?”

****

‘Lita gave a shrill bark when Simon’s doorbell went off. Simon got up off the couch and paused what he was watching on TV before walking to the door.

He opened the door and groaned. “What now?”

Victor looked annoyed. “You changed the locks?”

Simon sighed. “Victor, we are no longer in a relationship. You know that.”

“But, I love you.” Victor said. “I know I messed up but I’m back now. Raj is gone. You can dump the surfer and we can…”

No.” Simon said, stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind him. “I will never be yours again. You were the worst boyfriend. You cheated on me. You slept with Magnus. And you let that asshole, Raj disrespect me. I’m not doing that again.”

“But I broke it off with Raj.” Victor said.

“I didn’t ask you to do that.” Simon said. “I don’t care. We are through.”

Victor was silent for a few seconds. “It’s the pretty surfer boy, isn’t it?”

“Oh my God.” Simon groaned. “Go home, Victor. Don’t make me get a restraining order.”

Victor reared back, his expression hurt. “You’d do that? Against me?”

“If you continue to harass me, I would.” Simon said. He sighed as Victor seemed to deflate.

“Look, Victor…” Simon started but was cut off when Victor grabbed him by the neck and kissed him roughly.

Simon pulled away, spluttering. He glared at his ex-boyfriend, wiping at his mouth. “Get off my property, Professor Aldertree.” He said coldly. Then he turned and went back into the house, locking the door.

“I won’t give up on us, Simon.” Victor said through the door.

“Get bent, asshole!.” Simon shouted.

*

A text message brightened the screen on Simon’s phone and he smiled as he saw who it was from.

The doorbell pealed and Simon pushed ‘Lita off his lap and went to open the door. It was Jace. And he looked...damned good.

“Uh, going somewhere?” Simon asked, giving Jace a slow once over. Jace grinned.

“I thought we’d go out.” Jace said. “For dinner and drinks. Maybe a movie…”

Simon arched an eyebrow. “Like a date? Sounds like a date, dude.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date. I know for a fact that you haven’t stepped out of the house today. So I’m dragging you out. Go get dressed. Movie starts in thirty minutes.”

Simon found himself walking to his bedroom and heard Jace shutting the door. He was putting on his jeans when Jace walked into the bedroom.

“I fed Her Highness and put on that weird show she loves.” Jace said, sitting on the bed and watching Simon get dressed. “She should be OK for a few hours, right?”

Simon paused. “You fed my dog? And you know her favorite show?”

Jace shrugged, his cheeks pink. “I pay attention. Besides, she’s cute.”

Simon shook off the strange feeling that descended on him. Jace was acting differently. Normally, they just stayed indoor and fucked. This was…weird.

But it was nothing. Going out wasn’t a bad idea and he had been cooped up indoor all day. It didn’t mean anything.

It wasn’t a date.

They didn’t have that kind of relationship.

Besides, they were friends, weren’t they? Friends did this kind of thing all the time. He was just being paranoid.

So why did he feel a pang of disappointment when Jace said it wasn’t a date?

“You alright?” Jace asked, standing behind him. Simon blinked and shook his head.

“I’m OK.” Simon said, leaning to kiss Jace, who moved back.

“I know what you are doing.” Jace said, “Once you kiss me, we won’t be going anywhere.”

Simon rolled his eyes and finished dressing up. “Fine, but I get to blow you at the movies. I’ve never done that before.”

He heard Jace stumble behind him as he left the bedroom.


End file.
